


失而复得

by Layladida



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 有关于S4E03
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	失而复得

一个人所能承受的痛苦的极限是什么？ 

如果把约翰所经受的心理上的痛苦换算成生理上的实在，那么他将被描述为一具伤痕累累的行尸走肉，无数纵横交错的流着血的伤疤蜿蜒在他瘦弱的躯体之上，残存一息，苟活于世。 约翰根本无法入睡，连续两夜，他躺在床上，毫无困意。他不敢阖上双目，因为只要他这么做了，那个枪口里就会迸发出骇人的猩红，然后幻化成炙热的火焰抑或冰冷的洪流，摧毁他仅存的的理智，并时刻提醒他——这就是你必须面对的该死的现实，你别想躲进梦里去。 

梅丽死了。可他却不断地看到她——在早晨的厨房，梅丽将刚刚采撷的鲜花插在瓶中，而就在几天前，约翰曾亲手将几束白玫瑰放在梅丽的墓前；在罗茜的婴儿房，梅丽轻轻哼着摇篮曲，指尖捏着那朵约翰忘记摘下的、满载歉疚的小雏菊；约翰躺在床上，梅丽就在他旁边的空位，可他不敢回头，他怕瞥见枕套上遗留下的金色的发丝。 约翰总是在他们目光接触的一瞬间选择逃离，因为这一切都太真切了，就像一场无法醒来的梦。每个晴天里，梅丽融在阳光里的微笑接近透明，那会使有关往昔岁月的所有幸福、平静的生活一股脑倾注进约翰的悲伤之中，并产生更加令人沮丧的化学反应。 

他用酒精麻痹自己，可就算滚烫辛辣的液体滑过喉咙温暖着肠胃最后抽离了自己的意识，他也没能释怀半点悲痛。悲痛？不，更多的是恨意。他自责、仇恨生命，他开始堕落，滑向地狱的无尽的深渊。 可是没有用，就算他现在朝自己脑袋来一枪也不可能挽回任何东西，当然他不会这么做，小罗茜不该替他承担这些。 

现在，梅丽倚在门旁朝他微笑。他攥紧手里的酒杯，衬衣被酒精逼出的汗水打湿，逐渐变得钻心的冷，将残存的一点余温吞噬殆尽。压抑已久的野兽嘶吼着挣脱了禁锢它的锁链。约翰发了疯似的将酒杯重重的摔在地上，伴着碰撞的巨响，玻璃碎了一地，每一片都倒影出约翰苍白脆弱的脸。他瘫软在沙发上，弓着背，将头埋得很低，手紧紧抓着发根，眼睛布满血丝红得可怖，但眼角没有泪。 

痛苦是永远没有极限的，它们时刻萦绕在你的脑海，在你的心上结上一层又一层冷酷的冰霜，把温热驱逐得很彻底，仿佛余下的生命将永远是万劫不复的严冬。

—————— 

这几天，除了打给茉莉让她来暂时接走罗茜之外，约翰就没有碰过放在桌上的手机。它响了无数次，几乎来自同一个人。

可是那人的名字约翰根本不想提及，至少不能是现在。 每当约翰冷落那孤单地在桌上震动的手机时，梅丽总会出现在他身后，伏在他耳边说"噢，约翰，你应该接他的电话 。" 

很残忍不是吗？ 

起先，约翰让自己尽力忽略震动的手机，后来他干脆关机了。 

在茉莉来接罗茜的同一天，那个人也来了。只不过约翰无法和他碰面。 

约翰写了张字条给他，并让茉莉捎了话。 透过二楼的窗户，约翰看到夏洛克怔怔的立在门廊处，手里捏着约翰的字条。他们相处很多年了，可那种神情却是约翰从来没有见过的。约翰有些后悔，心底有个低哑的声音劝阻道"约翰·华生，你不应该这么对他"。一些念头转瞬即逝，在约翰转过头看到梅丽之前，他本想冲出去告诉夏洛克，他所说的净是些违心的话。 

可他没有，他不能，因为梅丽还在那儿，在一旁微笑着，看着他，流下眼泪。 

梅丽的死，夏洛克也有责任。约翰没办法做出类似"我原谅你的过失和你的不守信"这样的言论。他无法说服自己原谅昔日的密友，但更多是他无法原谅自己。 

夏洛克在楼下徘徊了一会儿就离开了，接下来的好几天里，约翰都没有他的消息，像人间蒸发了一样。以福尔摩斯家的祖传基因，无非是带有赌气性质的有意避之不见，但约翰知道，夏洛克这次是真的被他中伤了。他忘不了他总是机灵有神的绿眼睛在那天因落寞无助而失焦。 

约翰该感到抱歉吗？是的，但又不。回想一下夏洛克欺骗自己的两年，他们好像扯平了。可到头来还不是两败俱伤？他们得到的除了雪上加霜的苦难之外就什么都不剩了。 

———— 

几天之后，夏洛克又出现在他面前，以一种怪诞可笑的方式。

在过够了颓废不堪的生活以后，约翰决定找个心理医生倾诉。这是本件很好的事，不过似乎他的一切正常轨迹最终总是会湮没在戏剧性的车轮之下——在他主动摊上夏洛克·福尔摩斯这个'大麻烦'之后。 

那个平日里温和的房东太太哈德逊夫人开着约翰攒一辈子钱都买不下来的豪车，以足以惊动整个交警车队的速度撞飞了约翰所在的房子外的垃圾桶。 

然而这并不是当天最富有冲击力的片段。当约翰看到蜷在豪车后备箱里瑟瑟发抖的夏洛克时，他甚至想转个陀螺看看自己是否活在梦里。 

夏洛克没有换掉睡衣，被强行用手铐约束的双手在胸前紧攥着，还有他几天没刮的胡子、凌乱的卷发，让他看起来就像只可怜的脏兮兮的流浪猫，被人从下水道里拎起来受了惊，龇着牙摆出一副戒备的架势。 

出乎意料的，约翰得知夏洛克又开始用药了。那些曾经差点毁了他的该死的可卡因。 现在，这个永远只知道依赖药物的家伙正坐在约翰心理医生家的客厅里的请求约翰的帮助。如果不是哈德逊太太和他的心理医生在场，他可能会直接把眼前这个男人扔进泰晤士河里。 

约翰极力压制自己的的怒火，企图忽视夏洛克语气里那些放低自尊的请求。可他却无法对某些眼前之物视而不见，就像眼见为实的理论总是极力附着在缺少理性的极度恐慌之上，只不过附属品是无法磨灭的罪恶感。 

比如夏洛克愈发消瘦病秧的脸颊让他的颧骨看起来更高了几分，平日里很合体的衣服似乎空出来一圈，还有他的眼睛，似乎掺杂了少见的情感因素，只有约翰见过的那些。 

约翰没办法像夏洛克那样做出精准的推理，即使他可以，有关于夏洛克的事他花一辈子时间也不会看透。可自己在夏洛克眼中却像一块玻璃那样透明，其结果便是他任凭夏洛克的愚弄摆布。时间会冲淡一切、泯灭一切，最初的'信任危机'似乎毫无征兆的走完了一段冗长的循环，回到约翰的身边。 

约翰发现了一个可怕的事实，他没办法相信夏洛克。 

"John，看着我，没有你我做不到。" 

约翰暂且允许自己的大脑消化理解最后这句话，因它听起来是如此诚恳，即使出自一个说谎者之口。 

约翰向夏洛克伸出手，后者握了上去，却不料将袖子下藏着的针眼完全暴露在了约翰的视线里。关于那些案子，约翰不关心，他现在终于明白了一件事，就是夏洛克真的复吸了。 作为医生，约翰当然明白那些针眼的含义。事实就是，这样的计量足以把夏洛克推向坟墓。那些流淌在滚热的血液里的毒液在高声叫嚣呐喊，吞噬侵占眼前这具躯体，宣告主权一般，挑衅着约翰的神经。 

看看吧，约翰·华生！一切的一切，全都是因为你。他心底的声音冷嘲热讽道。 

可夏洛克呢？他把自己变成现在这副样子。他自甘堕落，他说谎成性，他挥霍、轻视生命——那是梅丽跟死神交换来的。

夏洛克手臂上的针孔灼烧着约翰的视线。

"我是不会帮你的。因为你是个骗子。你假死，骗了我整整两年！" 

约翰拒绝的理由并不充分，他只是受够了夏洛克央求的语气。而且这不是个工作的好时候。梅丽靠在门那里默默听着这一切。 

现在换成夏洛克哑口无言了，他大脑里闪过的所有争辩此刻都显得底气不足。有些无法愈合的伤口即使上过无数遍药，在解下绷带的那一刻还是会痛痒难耐。他们还是原来的他们，他们依然可以像孩子一般吵架拌嘴，可是却再没了最初的纯净无暇。有些事一旦发生了，就永远无法挽回，它会随着时间，卷挟着悲伤渐渐散去，可烙在心里的疤痕却难以抚平。

可是有些事是约翰不知道的。比如，如果没有迈克罗夫特，夏洛克不知还要经受多少严刑拷打；而约翰这边，无人知晓在这难捱的两度春秋里，曾有多少个夜晚约翰从梦中惊醒，梦里的他一遍又一遍地失去最亲爱的朋友，自己却束手无策。 他们没法让两颗火热的心脏赤诚相见。

———— 

约翰在史密斯的天平间里揍了夏洛克，比之前那几次都要狠。 

他右手的关节处黏着的凝固的血污已然变得暗红。 

原因？他说不清。或许是因为他讨厌永远被蒙在鼓里，他厌倦了夏洛克那该死的计划。似乎在夏洛克拿起手术刀对着史密斯的那一刻起，约翰也同时越过了崩溃的边缘，像是涓涓细流不断聚集成足以冲毁堤坝的洪灾。约翰不是个极端的人，但不断升温的空气最终抵达了他的燃点，卡在发射台的火箭终于冲破天穹。他只能冲夏洛克发泄，他本不想这样，可夏洛克总是充当导火线的角色。一旦沉睡的野兽苏醒就必定带来场腥风血雨。约翰的记忆有些混乱，他只记得被愤怒冲昏了头脑，自己的拳头不受控制的落在夏洛克的左脸颊，没有避开鼻子和牙齿。他没有顾及到地面的鲜红，他听不见蜷在地上的同伴痛苦的呻吟，他也没有考虑夏洛克目前的身体状况根本受不起这个，他的耳畔回响着闹人的杂音，胸腔充斥着血腥味，干燥的眼球上血丝盘布，梳的一丝不苟的头发掉落下来狼狈的搭在前额。夏洛克已经不是从前那个意气风发年轻气盛的大侦探了，瘾君子才是现在用来定位他的词，他是个不折不扣的混蛋，他被上帝娇纵惯养，甚至用梅丽的生命来换取他无度的挥霍……这是约翰所看到的，他脑子里唯一想的。失去了妻子的他紧接着又失去了那个令人崇拜敬仰的夏洛克。

直到外面有人来把约翰拉开，强行终止了这场闹剧。 轻微的脑震荡和冲血的眼睛让夏洛克感到眩晕。他忍着腹部和脸颊的疼痛勉强撑起身子，眼泪从眼角划落到下颌，唇角的血不停地滴在地上。 他不怪约翰，约翰有权这么做，以及，他终于从约翰那里得到了肯定的答案。

"是的，你杀了她。" 

—————— 

约翰的双手紧紧握着床尾低矮的铁栏杆，他的眼睛盯着同一个位置出神了好半天。那是夏洛克，棕黑的卷发衬出枕头的煞白，手背上插着输液的管子，眉骨处缝了针，眼下一片瘆人的青紫，双眼紧闭正处于昏迷状态，一旁的心电监护仪嘀嘀作响。 

约翰不知道该怎样面对伤痕累累的夏洛克，因那是自己一手造成的。他想逃离这一切，归隐到某个寂寥无人的小岛上荒度余生，和这个叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯的人就此诀别。手边倚着一根拐杖，它代表着他们的初遇，这些年都被约翰好好珍藏着没有丢掉，再好不过的饯别礼。 

可约翰就是没法从夏洛克身上移开视线。离别总是如此艰难，因为没人知道以后会发生什么，没有了彼此的两人是否会如从前般安康喜乐。

约翰喜欢危险。他爱战场上的枪林弹雨和劫后余生，轰鸣的炮声只离他几米远，溅起的尘土带着腥气冲进他的鼻腔；他爱追逐的快感——每每橙红的夕色隐去，鸽子归巢，伦敦这座城市的黑暗面就如十八世纪的浓雾般氤氲开。他伴在那个最伟大的侦探的身侧，跻身罪恶蛛网的中心，腰间别着的左轮手枪时刻保持待击状态。他从夏洛克身上看到了战场。

自从在巴茨医院第一次见到夏洛克以后，约翰本该平凡的人生就偏离了轨道，以至于他的周遭总是充斥着怀疑与险恶，不得不总是和夏洛克捆在一起，就连他的妻子也难逃突如其来的意外。可梅丽是个杀手，是他选择了她，夏洛克说的没错。 

现在约翰准备离开。他没法再继续玩这个游戏，他输了，代价大到他承受不起。直到约翰走到门口，夏洛克也没有醒来。约翰暗自庆幸，心头却泛上酸楚和留恋，哪怕只有短短几秒。

夏洛克没有醒来，约翰也不用去读他的眼睛。既然是离别就要干脆利落。一旦夏洛克醒来了，他怕自己会优柔寡断，会舍不得将回忆里那片漂亮的夜空搁置，会舍不得离去。

—————— 

一个人能为他所珍视的一切付出的最大代价是什么？

夏洛克苏醒后欣喜的发现一切正按照他三周前的计划有序发展着，可他却失望于等待他醒来的是同嗜血恶魔的约定，而非他挚爱的人。

他讨厌被牵制，像个傀儡木偶那样任人摆布。他讨厌扮演弱者，因他生来好胜与骄傲，不甘于平庸。可他却可以为了约翰忍受自己讨厌的一切，就像梅丽说的，除了他没人能救约翰。可约翰不会接受任何人施舍的帮助。梅丽告诉夏洛克，唯一能救约翰的办法就是让他救你。三周前，他把自己锁在屋子里将梅丽的录像带看了无数遍，直至最后，他策划了这场破釜沉舟的表演。

夏洛克根本没有所谓的后备计划。梅丽说，如果约翰觉得你需要他，那么他就一定会来。夏洛克对此深信不疑，因为约翰不会就这么离开自己。

所有人最终都会离开，唯独约翰不会。 夏洛克让史密斯认罪，他把自己送进地狱，他跟随着恶魔的引导，语气里带着怯懦。但他不想死，这是实话，也只因一个理由——约翰。

一分钟，两分钟，夏洛克努力为约翰争取时间，用自己不断流逝的生命作为倒计时漏斗里的细沙。他毫无防备的暴露在令人闻风丧胆的怪物的洞穴里，像案板上任人宰割的鱼肉。恶魔的坦白，令他如同置身冰窖。史密斯凑到离他不到两英寸的地方挡住苍白的灯光，令他瞳孔紧缩，月白色的虹膜覆盖上一层灰色的阴影。 

三分钟，四分钟，五分钟。约翰没有来。 计划终归是计划，无法做到绝对精准，总是会有些突如其来的变故。夏洛克争取的时间在自己呼吸被阻断的那一刻被摔得粉碎，这是他没有预料到的。

心脏跳动的速度由快变慢，他看到了死亡的降临，甚至具象化成了煽动黑色翅膀的神明企图将他的意识抽离他的肉体。然后，一切倏然变得很慢，在他记忆宫殿中珍藏的一些片段就像被放映机投射播放出来似的，在他逐渐模糊的视野中幻化为微弱的光影，每一帧都有约翰的面容。

后来他不再做无用的抵抗，任凭恶魔完成他们之间的交易。他听到了约翰绝望的责备，他看到因为自己的狂妄让诺伯里的手枪里喷射出的子弹中伤了梅丽。她死了，为了护全自己廉价的性命。或许，自己的死亡叫做罪有应得。

在他的心脏停止跳动的前几秒，他多希望能亲口向约翰道歉，把约翰的所有自责归咎于自己。他会允许约翰做任何事，甚至占有自己的一切。他不奢求约翰的原谅。 

夏洛克闭上眼睛，他的心电图渐趋平缓最后不再起伏。 

接下来发生的事就像做梦一样失真得很。阻挡自己呼吸的死亡的屏障在一瞬间崩塌，新鲜的空气趁虚而入，复苏他的心肺。 

他看到了约翰，活生生的、真实的约翰。 

——————(约翰视角) 

我不敢想象他这些天都经历了些什么。

梅丽给他的录像被他用那把小刀钉在壁炉上，那里通常是用来放置为解决的案子的。那盘录像形单影只，不起眼的摆在那儿，信封上面残留着密密麻麻的刀孔。它如此巧合地引起了我的注意，倘若再晚几秒，那么我去墓地祭拜的时候手里就要多一束花了。可我不知道夏洛克喜欢什么花，就像我从不知道他的生日是哪天。为此我深感歉疚。 

梅丽让夏洛克拯救我，可她却给他提了一个糟糕的建议，或许这的确很奏效，但我无法认同这个主意。夏洛克不该为了我置身险境，虽然他的确这么做了。 

在我破门而入的那一刻，我明白了他的整个计划。我看到史密斯企图杀死夏洛克。如果我那时候带着枪，我一定会毫不犹豫的崩了这小个子的脑袋。

在警察带走了史密斯之后的一段时间里，我就坐在夏洛克床边寸步不离，我俩不约而同的谁都不打算说话。我握住夏洛克的手腕用拇指画圈揉着他的内关穴来调整他不齐的心律，而他很听话的没有躲开，半睁着染上水汽的眼睛不知在想些什么。他冲血的眼睛和伤口在我的眼前变得更加清晰。

"John." "Sher——"我们同时开口。 

我决定让他先说。 "John，我很抱歉。" 不，该道歉的不是他。我摇了摇头，试图驱逐脑子里一闪而过的念头。我是个自私的人，因为我的疏忽，这个世界差点就失去了最伟大的侦探，而我差点再次失去了我的夏洛克。梅丽说我在自我厌恶，事实的确如此。我厌恶这样的自己，一次又一次麻痹自己的神经来逃避现实，我把错误归咎于我挚爱的朋友，我太过于感性以至于被愤怒支配了行为……可我爱他，也爱梅丽，该道歉的永远不是夏洛克，而是我。 

我现在只想拥抱他，可我不能。 

"Sherlock，嘘，别再说了"喉咙的哽咽让我只能挤出几个简短的单词。

"现在就睡觉，我不会走。"我说。 

他看向我，唇角扯出一个浅淡的微笑。 "我知道你不会走。"他的声音很轻，如同虚无缥缈的烟雾散开消逝在空气里，沉静的不真实。 

几分钟之后，夏洛克睡得很安稳，就像我的小罗茜那样。 

我体会到了失而复得的欣喜。 

或许以后，我会把那根拐杖锁在哈德森太太的储物室里，然后把钥匙丢进大西洋。

"You didn't kill her，Sherl."我悄悄握住他温凉的手，如同每个在伦敦街头追逐罪恶的脚步的夜晚。

——————(Afterwards)

后来，那个拥抱还是如期而至。那天是夏洛克的生日，也是夏洛克第二次看到约翰流泪。他紧紧抱住约翰，这是他第一次将拥抱赋予深刻的感情意义。他们迎来了真正意义上的和解，没处安放的惦念和感伤最终找到了归属，曾经的隔阂似乎在不知不觉中消失了。

夏洛克没有说谎，只是现实并不总是差强人意罢了。没人知道下一秒会发生什么，我们能做的只是去竭尽全力守护现在。

It is what it is.

约翰自此再没看到梅丽。更令夏洛克欣慰的是，就在同一天，天气晴朗，室内湿度52％，鸽子还会趁着黄昏成群的飞过威斯敏斯特教堂的上空，伦敦的黑夜里依然有璀璨的星空，约翰在梅丽死后第一次露出了笑容。这是他收到的最棒的生日礼物。

不管怎样，无论何时，他们都会从心底深爱着彼此，这就足够了。

"I'll always be there for you." 

"Me,too." 


End file.
